


[podfic] Connection

by reena_jenkins, sheafrotherdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Getting Together, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: Derek knows he's waiting -- but for what?





	[podfic] Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963329) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** First Kiss, Getting Together, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:58  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_Connection_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0706.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
